Bella's Secret
by Rececillett
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction story published 08-08-2013. A vampire doesn't seem to be enough bad luck seems to follow her like a shadow. Follow Bella as she goes through pain, love, happiness, and despair while you discover her deep dark Secret and many others that will soon pop up. Please read and review! Contains violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1** **Hello everyone! This is a Rewrite of my first ever story here on Fan fiction. I realize that my story was moving too fast and wasn't always the best. I decided I will be adding more details and changing the story a bit. Plus we didn't have enough James in the story! I also had horrible spelling and grammar issues… Anyway I really hope you can take the time to review and let me know what you think. I love hearing your comments they make me inspired to write more and update sooner. I hope you will come to favorite this story and fall in love with twilight all over again. I will try to regulate my writing please understand if I am unable to. The underlined stuff is flashbacks. I don't own anything but my boyfriend's heart.** **Bpov.**

"You better take care Bella." Phil (my mom's husband) says against my hair as he gives me a final hug. I hug back the smell of dirt and sunlight bring tears to my eyes.

Phil is like a second dad to me… I remember after I quit piano lessons my mom and I had a huge fight and he took me to the batting cages to get away for a while. I thought it was stupid, I'm clumsy after all. He hit the ball a few times while I sighed and rolled my eyes I would become more dramatic with my persistent sighs to show him I hated it. He would laugh every time I did, then he handed me the bat. I missed every time then on my last try, before the place closed for the night, he put the bat the right way and told me how to stand. When I hit the ball I couldn't stop myself from screaming in happiness.

He lets me go stepping away his eyes watering he gestures to my mom "Y-your turn R-renée." His voice cracks and he steps away turning his back towards us while rubbing his watery eyes. Yes Phil is much younger than my mom and yes he is often mistaken as my older brother. But the way he looks at my mom tells me he's infatuated with her, he would never hurt her, and he would spend his life protecting my mom from her own foolish ideas. I could trust him to take care of her.

My mom's eyes were puffy and red, her lower lip quivered as more tears threatened to spill. I hold out my arms to hug her. She gives me a tight hug and cries on my shoulder. I rub her back and hold back my own tears. She takes a few breaths before taking a step back and holding my hands. "You kn-know you can al-always stay with us." She searches my face for any uncertainty. "You d-don't have to go to f-forks. Charlie w-would understand."

"Mom I want to go. Plus Cha- dad is alone and we all know he can't cook to save his life." I give a half hearted smile. She smiles and laughs before hugging me one more time. I hug her back before the final boarding call for my flight is announced. She kisses my cheek before I head to the woman taking tickets.

"Text me as soon as you get there!" My mom yells I turn back to see my mom and Phil waving at me. I wave back smiling I turn forward. This is going to be a long flight…

Last time I went to Charlie's two bedroom one bathroom home I was 12 years old and had spent summers there. I had put a stop to the boredom and depression. So for the past 4 years Charlie has visited me in Arizona for about a week or so. The only reason I'm willing to go now is because Renée deserves to be happy she wants to travel with Phil and I was in the way. It's better that she's happy instead of being hurt or possibly killed while stuck at home with me.

I wanted to protect her from my secret so I decided to go live with Charlie, my dad, he's the Chief of police. Since he's the Chief he works more hours and gets called in more than other officers mainly because he has to oversee any traumatic incidents. So I don't have to worry about him getting hurt. The rest of the plane ride I cross my fingers wishing that Charlie didn't bring the police cruiser.

When I get off the plane I see my dad in grey t-shirt arm crossed over his chest and a smile plastered on his face. I walk to him and he greets me with an awkward hug. Charlie isn't the emotional type then again most men aren't. We get my bags before heading out sadly Chief Swan brought the damn cruiser! After an awkward and silent 10 minute drive Charlie clears his throat. "So Bells how have things been?" Charlie asks.

I look away from the door window I look forward and shrug "Things have been… good Char- dad." I'm not supposed to call him Charlie when I talk to him.

"Anything new?" He asks continuing with his chitchat I decide to bypass my dilemma and just stick to what is simplest.

"I've been saving up to get me a car. So I'll go looking for a job once I get settled in." the thought of being dropped off by Charlie's cruiser everyday brought heat to my cheeks.

"You don't have to save up Bells. I already got you a car." He looks as if he would pat himself on the back. "Well actually it's a truck."

I look at him shocked "Really? Thanks." I smiled at him kindly.

He almost smiles "Well now you're welcome." The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward yet comfortable silence. Once I got to the house I saw a red truck in the driveway. He points at the truck, his hands never leaving the steering wheel. "There it is."

There was an old orange truck in the driveway a large smile spread across my face. "Thank you. I- I love it!" I couldn't help but let shock and excitement fill my voice.

When we were parked he explained how to start the truck and apologized for the few dents and scratches that were on the truck. I didn't care though it was perfect to me. I hugged Charlie he hugged me back blushing he started to get my bags, we were able to get them to my room in one trip.

It hasn't changed much since the last time I stayed here. "I got you a new bed the lady at the store said purple was the best option for a teenager. There is also a bookcase for your books and a desk for school." I set a bag on my bed. Charlie stands in the doorway he rubs the back of his neck and mumbles "I'm just going to watch the game while you get set up." I looked back and smiled at him before he left.

I sigh looking out the window it's starting to rain… I guess I'm going to have to just get use to it. Charlie lives in a house kind of apart from the other homes kind of submerged into the forest. I completely unpack and looking through my books I set wuthering heights down at the bedside table to read before bed I also put my CD player with a CD that Phil had bought me for my birthday, I haven't had a chance to listen to it yet.

I go downstairs and watch TV with Charlie while I text my mom to tell her I'm alive and safe. Charlie drinks a beer as we eat a pizza he had ordered while I was unpacking.

~ **An Hour Later** ~

Charlie turned in for the night while I showered and changed. I dry my hair with a towel while I sit on my bed I look out the window to see it's sprinkling lightly at least it's clearer than before. I open my window I move my rocking chair to the window so I can look out, I sit and look out at the cold little drops of water make the world around me shimmer. Small puddles form on the dark dirt then disappear making a sweet musk fill the air.

The dark clouds cover the sky making the bright little stars disappear. The world is dark and uncomforting unlike Arizona where the night is still filled with light, the air hot dusty and the noise of the city never dies in the 24 hours of a day. Here the silence is deafening a nightmare covered in evergreens.

Nightmares, something I've become accustomed to in the light of day and dead of night. My nightmare wasn't the scary monster hiding under my bed or in my closet, he instead follows me… Well so far just the past three and a half months. I remember the day that my nightmares became my reality…

~ **Flashback** ~

I tossed back and forth the rush of colors in my dream seemed to try to suffocate me, to drag me down the waters where I cannot tell which way is up and down. The pressure on my chest was like never ending punch in the stomach. I woke up hand on my neck gasping for air I break out in a cold sweat as I kick the blankets away from me. I look around the room trying to find my surroundings. I realize I'm in my room my heart beats fast in my chest. I pull my legs closer to me and I look around slowly noting that I was no longer sucked into the deep watery hell.

I see an unfamiliar shadow in the corner of my room. I blink trying to focus on whatever it is. The shadow slowly moves I follow it until it slowly creeps to the foot of my bed. The clouds covering the moon move making my dark room light up.

I can see the shadow transform and I know it is a man. His ivory skin glows and his dirty blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His jaw tightens as a dangerous smirk slithers onto his face. His eyes red breaking through the darkness of the night.

My heart beats faster and I sit up trying to get as far away from him as possible. I turn my face and turn on the lamp on my nightstand. I blink from the bright light and when I look around I see the man with glowing skin is gone but now my window is wide open.

~ **End Flashback** ~

After that I saw him everywhere I went. He wasn't that close again for two and a half months. He would watch me from afar and the distance brought a strange comfort to me. Yet since then I wasn't been able to sleep and when I did sleep, it was filled nightmares. What happened only a month ago made my world change…

~ **Flashback** ~

My mom had just left to get some groceries plus paying some bills and Phil is on tour for his job. I triple check the locks I really don't want that glowing man to have any way of coming into this house. I go back to my room my bed scattered with books I put my headphones on and listen mainly to Claire de lune and Mattia Cupelli. I am working on a tricky calculus problem Everybody's fool by Evanescence plays I nod in time with the best of the song.

A cool rush of air sends shivers through my body. The cold seems to settle on my shoulders I feel the impact of my back hitting something hard the air is knocked out of me. I drop to the ground and hold my stomach I look up and see I'm against the wall parallel to the wall with my door. I reach for my bed I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. He's here… how else could I have got from the middle of my bed to the right wall.

I slowly bring myself up my legs start to have that horrible prickly feeling so I can no longer feel the ground I walk on. I put my back to the wall again and grab my lamp. I look around my room carefully assessing the surroundings. If anything looks out of place in going to throw the lamp. I carefully move around I drop down and check under my bed, nothing. I open my closet and swat around just in case but again nothing. My door is still closed plus he wouldn't have been able to get out of my room without me noticing the door. I check my window it's still locked. I let out a big sigh and try to calm my erratic heartbeat.

I see nothing so I turn back and put the lamp back plugging it back in. I feel so stupid. Maybe I just blacked out? I haven't got much sleep lately I'm just going crazy that's all… I throw my headphones and CD player on the bed I smooth my hair back and take a deep breath. I should get a glass of water and just relax for a bit. I turn and take one step before I see the red eyes my nightmares have been filled with.

My back is to the wall again my hands held above my head in a cold tight grip my legs dangle and feel like dead weight. My mouth is covered by another ice cold grip he smirks, I can't help but notice his eyes are brighter shade of red from the last time he was here. He licks his lips and turns my head to the right. He takes a deep breath my heart is beating out of my chest I feel tears well up in my eyes. I feel deadly cold lips touch my neck then a burning pinch. The whole area of my neck he touched felt like it was being engulfed in flames.

I scream at the top of my lungs even past his icy grip I could hear the piercing sound. his hand grips my mouth painfully I feel it pop. I just had to try something a last attempt to save my own life but I fear that is a dead end. Hopefully he kills me quickly so I won't suffer a slow painful death. I close my eyes letting the tears fall I close my eyes tightly. I'm sorry mom, dad, Phil. Take care…

I hear a door smack open "BELLA?!" my eyes fly open. Mom? No, no, no! Don't come in here run!!! Run!! Before he kills us both!! I hear her heels smack on the wooden floor as she starts to run from the front door then upstairs.

The man stops looks at my closed door and growls. He makes me look at him he smiles and whispers in my ear "Don't worry I'll be back." I feel my feet touch the floor, my hair out of its ponytail covering my neck, my hands drop to my sides and a blast of air that makes the pages of my books turn.

My door smacks open making me jump from fright my mom comes in her eyes wild with worry. "What happened?! What's wrong?!" she asks breathlessly. I look around my room trying to find a good excuse when I see my window wide open. "Bella??!"

I put my hair behind my right ear so I don't show the mark "I- I s-s-saw a-a r-rat!" My mom screeches and throws me my shoes. I put them on and run out of the dungeon that was once a sanctuary. We run downstairs to the kitchen, she gets out the phone book and calls an exterminator. I go to the entrance and close the front door. I make sure my mom isn't paying attention to me before I move my hair from my neck to the still burning skin I grimace. The skin is red and has two perfect crescent marks that slightly have blood. This can't happen again… I have to get away from this place.

~ **End Flashback** ~

I haven't told anyone because who would believe me that a glowing red eyed man has been stalking me and trying to kill me. Of Ms. Simple, Ms. Plain, and Ms. Nobody. I close my eyes and take a deep breath of the misty air. He's gonna kill me one day I have no doubts about it. I just wish I knew when…

I open my eyes and look at the pine trees the little needles soaked from the rain earlier sparkle in the moonlight. I see something move from the tree bark. I try to look around for a deer, rabbit, or some type of animal. I look around and in just a blink it changed. There he was leaning on a tree his hair slicked back into a ponytail, his chest and feet are bare his skin glowing, his arms crossed against his cold chest and ripped jeans are the only thing that covers him. His smile was like seeing an old friend he waves his hand.

The cold air that filled my lungs burns I breathe out not even realizing I wasn't breathing. I close my eyes and shake my head. This isn't real! He's not there! He's not real!!! I scream in my head when I open my eyes he's still there but something is different. I squint and lean out my window to see what it is. Blood… his mouth his chest and arms covered in blood. He smiles showing me his red dyed mouth. He disappears as soon as I blink.

The rain begins the pour heavily. I close my window and lock it I even close the blinds for good measure. My hand goes to the bite mark the two crescents like ice compared to the rest of my skin. I lay down in my bed and turn off my lamp my hands cover my face as I take slow shaky breathes trying to calm myself enough to sleep even if it's just for a while. I close my eyes and think of the glowing man with blood covering him.Maybe I'm just crazy because he couldn't be real, things like this don't exist, a monster like him isn't real…

Right?

 **Thank you guys for reading please comment favorite and follow! And find out what happens next on Bella's Secrets**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **Hey everyone I'm back! Like I said before the story was moving too fast and I will be slowing it down and adding some things along with more details. *Just remember some things are going to change especially in this chapter.* Enjoy it may be a longer chapter! I don't own anything but my boyfriend's heart.**

 **BPOV**

 _Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!!_

Ugh! It's morning already?!?

How do people from forks do it? How does anyone sleep with all the rain and thunder? Every little sound makes me jump especially now with _him_ showing up randomly. How I just _love_ being a light sleeper!

Sigh*

I really want just one night, just one to actually sleep. To have no fear, no nightmares, and not get a panic attack every time lightning strikes. I really need to get some ear plugs.

 _Knock, knock!!_

"Bella it's time to get up **_now_**. You don't want to be late on your first day of school right?" Charlie says very loud and clear. The way he said now let me know there was no arguing with him… Ugh!

Well I guess sleep is the least of my problems now. I sit up and rub my overly tired eyes then stand and slowly walk to my closet and grab a blue turtleneck to cover my scar and black jeans. I also grabbed a heavy black jacket to protect me from forks relentless rain. After getting ready and using the restroom, I concentrate on keeping my eyes down as I brush my teeth but when I brush my hair I accidentally look up.

I sigh as I see the person in the mirror. I hate myself… I'm not pretty I've been told enough times that I'm not, so when I look in the mirror I can't help but want to break it.

My pale skin plain wavy brown hair and brown eyes. No one ever notices me and why would they? I'm just... Ordinary. I pull down the collar to my shirt to see the scar. I let my fingers trace the icy skin, he didn't bite completely through yet I had a scar which is extremely noticeable especially on my pale skin.

I pull the collar back up and grab my backpack. I head out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat but since Charlie doesn't cook there isn't anything, I guess it will be up to me to buy groceries and cook. I grab a bottle of water and head out to my truck.

It's sprinkling. Great. More rain _yay..._

My truck is loud as it rumbles and shakes as I start it. I blush thinking of going to school and everyone looking towards my tired old truck. It's brown leather seats were a bit worn down and kept the bitter smell of tobacco trapped inside. It's actually a great comfort to me as I drive it keeps all my never ending thoughts away.

I find the school pretty easy once I go on the main road and follow some cars to the students parking lot where some people are hanging out by their cars, they stare and laugh at my truck. I blush as I park in the nearest spot. I look around seeing there were a lot of old cars except the shiny new silver volvo. I pull up my hood and put on my backpack as I exit the truck.

I walk to the office and enter the lobby of this fine dungeon... It's uncomfortably warm and brightly lit I blink to get use to the light. I walk over to the front desk where there the receptionist is wearing **too** much makeup.

She hangs up the phone and smiles at me her lipsticks smears on her teeth. "Hello what can I help you with dear?"

"Uh… Hi my name is Isabella Swan I'm here for…"

"Oh my your chief Swan's daughter! It's so nice to finally meet you everybody has been so excited to meet the Chief's daughter! So here is your schedule, a map of the school, your locker number with the combination and a slip that each of your teachers must sign. Lunch is after fourth period." She interrupts loudly and smiling widely.

"Thank you." I smile and wave leaving the office I follow the map. Unfortunately I misread the schedule and almost ended up in a different class. I had to rush to my first period stumbling and tripping as I did but I still ended up late. The history teacher she glares at me as I interrupt her lecture. I blush as she quickly signs the slip and returns to her lecture. Everyone stares at me and whispers I blush even darker as I finally get to an empty seat in the back but still everyone stares.

This makes the teacher even angrier she claps her hands to get their attention and threatens to give them a four page essay. Everyone immediately turns back to the front but every once in awhile people look back at me and whisper to one another. When the bell rings I'm putting my new textbook in my bag when I accidentally drop my schedule someone picks it up I put my backpack on and grab the paper.

"Thanks." I smile and look up at the person. A boy with slicked back black hair dressed in a long sleeve button up with a matching tie, and bathed in cologne.

"Oh it's no problem! My name is Ben Cheney and you're Isabella Swan right?" he smiles

"Call me Bella." I nod.

"Well what's your next class Bella?"

I look at my schedule "It's… Mrs. Peirce building 4 room 205."

"I can walk you there I'm headed that way myself." He smiles wider.

"Thanks." He and I start walking to our next class.

He starts to talk, or rather gloat, about all the school activities he is involved with. Including chess club, the school newspaper,the yearbook, student council, and the events committee. I nod as he talks not particularly caring when we walk everyone stares I pull my hood down a bit more and blush as dark as possible. It turns out my class is right across from Ben's. As my classes went on some students would have more courage than others to talk to me and the others would just listen in on the conversation and whisper to one another. People would help me to classes and tell me if I had classes with them.

Finally I got to my fourth period which happened to me AP Calc. My teacher unlike the others made me stand in Front of the class until class started so I could introduce myself. It felt like I was a new display at some museum because of how people were gawking at me. After my quiet introduction she let me go to my seat. I already hated her. I went back to my assigned seat which happened to be in the back next to a beautiful black haired pixie her head was close to a paper she was scribbling on. As I get closer I notice she is drawing what looked like a forest with two people running.

"That's amazing…" I say as I sit down. She looks up at me blinking like she was coming back from some other world. Her eyes are gorgeous butterscotch color she closes her sketch book and puts it in her bag. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so nosy." I blush lightly looking down I put my hair behind my ear. I'm so stupid it must have been something personal.

"Don't worry about it." Her voice is like chimes. "I'm Alice Cullen. You're Isabella Swan right?"

I smile back "Bella."

"Well Bella, I know we are going to become best friends." Her smile was so sincere I couldn't help but smile back an actual smile. It's nice knowing I can still do that.

Alice and I didn't talk for the rest of class because we had to focus on solving related rates for a triangle in a word problem. When the bell rings everyone takes a sigh of relief and rush out of the room while I slowly pack up. It's going to be so embarrassing going into the lunchroom not knowing where to sit. When I stand up Alice is still there waiting for me.

"Let's get lunch!" She smiles. I smiled and nodded. We walked in silence when we got in the lunchroom it got quiet and all eyes are on us. We get in the long line "So maybe I should tell you about my family before you hear the rumours." She giggles it sounds like wind chimes.

"My brothers Emmett and myself are siblings while Edward also adopted but from another family, our twin siblings are Jasper and Rosalie. Our adopted parents are doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"You see Carlisle when he started his internship he had this case where the mother and father, of Edward and his older brother, had ill and sadly neither survived. They wanted to see if the illness was in the boys and when they had a clean bill of health they called in the oldest son's godparents. They only wanted to take in the oldest because he was their godson and since Edward wasn't so they put him into the adoption system. Carlisle had become close to the family so he decided to adopt Edward who was about four at the time." She goes silent for a moment.

"Then Carlisle married Esme about two years later and found out she couldn't get pregnant. Esme was devastated and not long after her sister died, Esme is Jasper and Rosalie's aunt/ godmother, when their single mother passed away from a devastating car accident Esme and Carlisle took them in they had just turned eight at that time and Edward was seven."

"Then Carlisle and Esme decided they wanted to adopt again so they found Emmett and me. Our mom died from cancer and our dad was a drunk so the state took us away. Emmett was very protective when I was little and didn't want us to be separated we were both so happy when we had a forever family. We were adopted when Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were 9; Edward and I were 8." She grabbed a tray and bit her lip when she looked at me. "It may be weird to you but Emmett and Rosalie are together and I'm with Jasper. I mean to together as in love and not a sibling love I mean soulmate sort of love."

I grab my tray and look at her shrugging. "So? It's not like you can help who you fall in love with. If that was the case then books, movies, and life would be kind of boring." Her smile becomes so big I can't help but smile back. We grab some lunch and I follow her to wherever she plans to sit but before we get to where we are going. I feel a hand touch my shoulder I turn and see Ben.

"Hey Bella do you want to come sit with us?" He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down as he asks. I look at Alice not wanting to be rude.

"It's ok I'll see you later Bella." She smiles and waves goodbye to me. I wave back as I smile and walk with Ben to his table.

"Bella this is Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. I think Mike is getting lunch." Ben introduces me to everyone they all smile except Lauren.

"I'm Jessica. I have you in my history class." She smiles and scoots closer. "Were you talking to Alice Cullen? I mean the Cullen's don't talk to anyone that isn't in their group. Do you know them?" Her voice made it obvious that she was trying to gossip and make me sound inferior to everyone.

"No I don't know them. I just have a class with Alice." I take a bite of my Apple.

"Well don't get attached." She says hurriedly looks behind me the same way Alice had went off to. "They don't like anyone outside of their family. I mean it like literally!" She snorts. I wonder which one turned her down.

"Jess they aren't really related!" Angela defends them.

"Yeah but they live together it's weird. But I guess Mr. Cullen is like a foster dad/ matchmaker." She tells me and looks back again. "I wish he would adopt me." She murmurs.

This time I follow her gaze to five of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Alice sat next to a blond haired boy who looked like he was in pain he must be Jasper. The other two sitting together was a model like blond who looked air brushed and a tall, buff, curly black haired guy they must be Rosalie and Emmett. Then there was the boy sitting at the other end of the table looking out the window his bronze hair a perfect sleepy mess.

"All that's left to even have a chance with is Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" I look back at her wondering when he turned her down I try my hardest not to laugh. "So... Yeah. But seriously like don't waste your time." She says hurriedly.

"Trust me I'm not planning on it." I bite my the apple again trying not to laugh. When I look back at them Edward's eyes stare into mine for a second before he turns back to his siblings and talks. The seat beside me scrapes back and a tray is placed at the table. From the corner of my eye I see Jessica pull her shirt down a bit to expose her breasts more than they already were, smiles a bit wider and sits straighter. I turn to the side where the chair moved.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" The blond spiky hair blue eyed boy says.

"Bella." I smile.

He holds out his hand. I shake it "I'm Mike Newton." his smile widens.

"Oh it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Um is it OK if I can I see your schedule?" He asks looking a bit nervous. I hand it to him he concentrates hard and smiles. "I have second period English, fifth period biology, and sixth period Physical Education with you."

"I have Physical Education with you too Mike." Jessica says sort of needy.

"I know Jess." he says kind of annoyed. The rest of lunch they asked me the ordinary questions. When is my birthday? What's my favorite color? What do I like to do for fun? Before I knew it it was time to go to class. Mike and Angela walked with me to class. Angela didn't talk much but I could tell she was a good person while on the other hand Mike was needy for attention kind of like a hyper puppy.

"Hey Mr. Banner this is Bella swan." Mike introduces me. Mr. Banner smiled kindly shaking my hand before signing my slip, handing me a textbook and told me to take my seat. I scan the room noticing that the only seat left was next to Edward Cullen. I kept my eyes on the ground trying very hard not to trip or stumble as usual.

I set my book on the table before taking my seat. I turn towards him to introduce myself suspecting his sister must have said something if she was planning for me to sit at their table today or another time like she said. But when I look at him I notice his eyes are coal black, his face contorted into a mix of a furious glare and pure disgust, he's sitting at the extreme edge of his seat and leaning as far away as possible. I turn back forward without a word my cheeks set a flame for the millionth time today. I use my hair as a curtain between us trying to shield myself from is burning glare.

He stayed like that for the rest of class I have no idea what his problem was with me. I even went through a mental hygiene checklist to see if I had forgotten to put on deodorant or something, but I had double checked this morning not wanting today to be any worse than it already was.

It appalls me that he was so angry with me, he didn't know me and if he knew me really he would stay far away. The bell rang signaling that class had just ended and Edward basically ran from the class. I stared at the door in shock and disappointment.

Mike came to my table a huge grin covered his face "Ready to go?"

I smiled back knowing it wasn't the true smile I discovered earlier today "Yeah just give me a minute." I started putting my books away before we headed towards the gym. Mike talked while I pretended to listen in all truth of the matter it was best that Edward felt repulsed by me. It would be best for me just to stay alone so no one else would be hurt. The red eyes were out there probably watching to see how he could make me suffer even more.

My last class goes by quickly mainly because the teacher let me sit out and I wasn't able to be my normal clumsy self and accidentally hurt myself or others like I did whenever it came to sports. I stayed behind a bit longer than the others hoping to leave after the traffic dies down. Sadly the parking lot was still half full.

Sigh*

I drag my feet on my way to my truck. When I unlock my door I notice the door is stuck I pull as hard as I can until the door flies open throwing me back on the gravel. I stand up wiping mud and rocks off my jacket and pants. I get in the truck muttering nonsense to myself about being clumsy and let my mind wander to the red eyes.

Why did he want me? I'm a nobody! Did he think no one would notice if I went missing? Did he think I would be easily forgotten? Did he enjoy my fear? How many others has he done this to? What is he? The ice cold skin, burning monstrous eyes, his strength and speed. He's not human I know that for sure but if he isn't human... What is he?

My thoughts started to consume me and became a repetitive whirlwind. I did everything I had to quietly when I got home, Charlie didn't question me but he kept giving me strange looks. Obviously trying to see if I was going to break and tell him what was bothering me. He even stayed up later than usual just incase but of course the need to sleep won and he retired to his room snoring as loud as can be.

I decided to take a hot shower to clear my mind I stayed there until it was cold. I dress slowly, put my clothes in the hamper and dry my hair with a hand towel as I quietly try to walk to my room. My dad's snores fill the quiet home along with the squeaks in the floor from my weight.

I hear a loud screech like a key scraping against metal and everything goes silent. I wait a few minutes to hear another scrape and Charlie's snore but it stays eerily quiet. My heart pounds in my chest painfully the image of red eyes pass through my mind.

Is he here? Was that him? Is he in the house? Did- Did he get to Charlie? This realization overpowers me pulling me into the darkest corners of fear and anxiety. It's still quiet! Why is it so quiet Charlie should've been snoring by now unless...

No! No!!!Not Charlie! Oh merciful God Please No!!! Please!!! Not Charlie!!! Tears fill my eyes. Not my dad!!

 **Is Charlie alive or dead? Well you will have to stay tuned to see what happens next on Bella's Secret! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for leaving you guys at the edge of your seats! But you know me I'm the person who loves a bit of suspense! This chapter contains violence so please keep caution. I don't own anything but this storyline and my boyfriend's heart.**

 **Last** **time on Bella's Secret:**

My dad's snores fill the quiet home along with the squeaks in the floor from my weight.

I hear a loud screech like a key scraping against metal and everything goes silent. I wait a few minutes to hear another scrape and Charlie's snore but it stays eerily quiet. My heart pounds in my chest painfully the image of red eyes pass through my mind.

Is he here? Was that him? Is he in the house? Did- Did he get to Charlie? This realization overpowers me pulling me into the darkest corners of fear and anxiety. It's still quiet! Why is it so quiet Charlie should've been snoring by now unless...

No! No!!! Not Charlie! Oh merciful God Please No!!! Please!!! Not Charlie!!! Tears fill my eyes. Not my dad!!

 **And now!**

 **BPOV**

I run to his door tears brim my eyes and put my hand on my dad's door knob ready to swing it open when his loud snores continue.

I let out a jagged breath my hand to my heart, I take deep shaky breaths trying to calm the fear that had just drowned me tears escape and I hastily wipe them away. I drop to the floor taking slow deep breaths trying to calm my unsteady heart. I blink away the overflowing tears. It takes a while before I'm able to shake my head for such foolish behavior.

It must have been a tree branch scraping against one of the windows. In the morning I'll talk to Charlie about getting someone to trim the trees next to the house that's all. It's nothing to have a panic attack over.

I stand up and continue drying my hair with the towel my hands shaking uncontrollably as I walk to my room. My heart still racing in my chest. The image of the red eyes that utterly terrified me disappears making me feel like an idiot. Sometimes I wonder if I really am going crazy.

I close the door behind me gently so I won't disturb Charlie then throw my towel aside and run my hands down my face unable to take the anxiety. I slide down the door to the floor and begin to rock back and forth arms wrapped around myself so I don't shatter into a million pieces.

My heart beat barely starts to slow down all I want to do is laugh at my own complete stupidity. It was nothing just a tree. Just a tree! I close my eyes tightly desperately trying to convince myself that it was a tree. Just a stupid tree. I take a deep breath in through my mouth while I smooth my hair back and open my eyes as I let the breath out.

The daunting pale skin and red eyes stared at me from across the room. I take a deep breath to scream from shock but then I feel a tight cold suffocating grab to my throat as I'm thrown down to the floor my head smacks the ground painfully my body feels like it was submerged into ice water and I'm drowning. A hand covers my mouth and surprisingly it's warm with a disgusting metallic scent.

"Miss me?" He smiles.

I try my hardest to squirm or hit something to make a noise but I can't. His hand tightens and I see purple spots I try my hardest to breathe clawing at his hand.

He leans down to my ear his cold breath makes my heart speed up painfully. "Do you know how easy it would be to rip out your throat right now?" his icy lips brush along my neck resting on what I can only guess is a vein.

Tears fall and being unable to breathe makes my lungs feel like they are boiling inside of me. I'm going to die.

The hand that covered my mouth caress' my face the heat from his hand seems to linger on my face and cool tightening the skin there. As my mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water I desperately try for air my heart is beating unstably.

"Lucky for you I just ate." He leans away from me so I can see his face. I notice his eyes are a fresh bright red. I try again to make a noise and move but he just smirks and holds my throat tighter. He leans back towards my neck his cold nose traces an pulsing artery he takes a deep breath as if he is having second thoughts about not letting me live. My throat burns like my lungs and my heart beats even faster yet slower if that's possible.

"Unfortunately I am not the only one who wants you dead Bella." he whispers into my ear slowly hissing my name. "This game will end soon enough have no fear only it will be hundreds of thousands more painful than this." he traces my scar with his thumb. My ears begin to ring and my eyes can't keep open much longer. "I'll make sure of it." He smirks my breathing turns into small squeaks slowly starting to become more faint. I feel like I'm drowning my heart studders starting to slow and my head feels foggy.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers before disappearing.

I gasp for air and I gag as I his cold weight is gone making me feel as heavy as a feather. I move on my hands and knees trying to conjure up any strength I have left to open the door. My arms and legs tremble as they begin to fill with excruciating pins and needles, I can barely hold myself up. I force myself involuntarily to my knees and reach for the handle barely able to see past the black spots I open the door slightly. My back pops causing a nauseating heat over my body.

I drop back to all fours and crawl out of my room into the bathroom I lock myself in. My hand rubs my sore neck black dots scattered everywhere I almost can't see where I am going. My arms and legs scream in protest as I move. I wheeze and cough I rock back and forth against the side of the tub trying desperately to calm down but the pain seems to intensify as time goes on.

My knees shake as I try to stand to see the damage. I lean on the wall to turn the light back on. Then make my way to the sink slower than a snail would. I grab the sink and breathe hard. It takes all my strength to stand straight my bones pop in pain.

I look in the mirror a dark hand like bruise starts to appear and there is dry blood on my mouth and cheek I turn on the water and wash my face even when the blood is gone I start to claw the areas like they are poisonous until my skin on my face feels raw. My stomach lurches I try to keep it down but I know I can't. I narrowly make it in time to the toilet to be sick.

 _Knock, knock, knock!!_

"Bella? Are you alright?" Charlie yawns.

"No…" I groan in pain my voice hoarse and comes out as a whisper.

"Damn stomach flu has been going around for a while. Damn kids don't know when to take a day off…" Charlie mutters. "You should stay home for a couple of days. I don't want you getting worse than you already are."

"Thanks dad. You should go back to bed… I'm- I might be a while." Tears stream down my face. The burn in my throat gets worse as I get sick again.

"Ok…" it's silent as I continue to get sick. When my stomach has nothing left I stand shaking to brush my teeth and go to my room numbness washed over me emotionally. Physically I was burning. I turn off the light and open the bathroom door to see Charlie sitting on the ground leaning his back against his door he gets up. He noticed how shaky I am so he puts my arm around his shoulders and helps me to my room and into my bed.

He puts my small trash can nearby while he goes to get a wet washcloth for my head. I look to my nightstand and see two pain pills a glass of water along with some saltines. I sit up a bit to take the pills. the pain of stuff coming up wasn't as bad as the pills going down. Charlie comes back and puts the washcloth on my head "Thanks dad." I squeak, a faint smile on my lips he sits on the the edge of my bed his face almost invisible in the dark but I know he has a sad smile on his face as he moves my hair back from my face like any loving parent would before placing the cool wash cloth on my head.

"Night bells." He whispers patting my arm comfortingly. He walks out of the room closing my door behind him. I close my eyes and curl up under the warm blankets unable to sleep because I was afraid of the nightmares I would have of the red eyed man ripping some innocent person's neck and draining their blood.

I pull the blankets over my head trying to hide from him and whoever else he was talking about. I whimper and cry for hours before exhaustion took over unable to control it I fall asleep and the person getting their throat ripped out continued to change into people I knew or have met then became me having my throat ripped out and the dream was stuck on repeat. I cried in my sleep knowing that this would soon be my reality.

 **Thank you for reading how nice was it to see Charlie's soft side! Please follow, favorite, and review! Tell me what you think it helps me want to write more because I know that you like it and that you are looking forward to reading more. So stay tuned to find out what happens next on Bella's Secrets!**


End file.
